


Goddess taken by the waves

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Tales of quaratine [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Data of a novel I want to publish, Gen, Please inform me of things I executed wrong, all made up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites
Series: Tales of quaratine [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Goddess taken by the waves

In an undetermined point in the island of Maui, Hawaii, there is a house. The terrain in which is built in has a part of the mountain behind it, and a beach. Even being a private property, everyone has access there, specially the natives from the island. The owner of that land was a woman that resembled a native, but she wasn't. She was born a long ago in a place that doesn't exist anymore.

That day, the woman was taking a bath on the beach, like she did every day, when a man in a suit appeared.

\- What are you doing here? - asked the woman when she saw him, after getting out of the water.

\- I made you a very high offer - answered the man -. Something no one could resist, and yet you do.

\- I told you before, I'm not selling my house. Neither the land around it.

\- I know you will do it, eventually. Just tell me how much do you want.

\- I don't want a single dollar for my land. I will sell it the day I marry a man.

\- You're a beautiful woman. I bet there is a lot of men behind you. You will find one soon or later. Or you can simply marry me.

The woman stopped her walking for a second, and turned to look at the man, with a satisfying smile in his face.

\- I'm not going to marry you, neither another man in the world, because I'm a lesbian. I'm not interested in men, and less men like you. Now, get lost.

\- You will have news about me.

\- I'm waiting for them.

The man left the beach, mad about what she said. As he got into his new and expensive car, an old man arrived. A native from the island. He got scared when he saw the man that was leaving.

\- Miss Lilith, you didn't sell him our land, didn't you? - asked the old man when he arrived next to her.

\- Of course not, who do you think I am? That guy doesn't stand a chance.

\- Are you sure? He knows your tastes, doesn't he? What if they send a woman?

\- Say, chief, have you ever known any partner of mine?

\- No... Why are you asking that?

\- That's the thing. I'm that picky with ladies that I have never had a girlfriend. Thousands of dates, but no girlfriends. Comes from a bad experience with men.

\- Are you talking about those men that threw you on the sea from a ship, and for which you ended in the beaches of our island centuries ago?

\- Those, and many others. But I'm thankful to meet those specific ones. Thanks to them I ended here. Do you need anything else, chief?

\- Oh, yes. My youngest daughter will get married next month, and she asked me if you, our reincarnated goddess, would come to her wedding.

\- I would never lose a wedding of any of you. You kind has always treated me so well, even being an stranger taken by the waves.

\- And you protected us since then. We will be forever in debt with you. You even saved part of our land by buying it to the americans when they came.

\- Yet your kind alone did everything to save the rest of it. I don't have to be praised for that.

\- I must go. I have work to do.

\- See you later, chief.

Lilith returned to her house only to take her surf board. It was really old, since was one of the first ones made on the island, but still in good shape. She did everything to keep it as good as she could, and still used it.

When she returned to the beach, it was already filled with tourists and local families. The ones that knew her greeted her, and she greeted them back. There was absolutely no one that lived in the island that didn't know her. She had a surf school, and a center for the conservation of the diversity of the island. Both of them located on her own land, and respecting the location they were in. She was also known for training many professional surfers, most of them awarded.

Lilith never entered in surfing competitions herself, but everyone knew she was one of the best. Not for anything her students were professionals. Every time she got into the water with her surf board, the ones that knew her stopped what they were doing only to see her taking the waves like they were a part of her body, something the surfer tourists took as some kind of joke. Some changed their minds once they saw her, but not all of them.

\- Nice moves out there, old lady - said one of the surfers when she got out of the water -. But not as good as mine, of course. I could teach you how to do it better, I'm the best around here.

Lilith looked at him. He seemed the typical continental surfer that appeared in movies. Blond, brown eyes, with a sun tan, and with a big ego. Most probably a guy between 16 and 22 years old. And, of course, he didn't know to who he was talking to.

\- You don't have words, huh? It's normal, can be overwhelming that a professional like me offers to teach an old lady like you - continued the surfer.

\- Professional? - asled Lilith -. Of what? I have never heard of you in surfing.

His group of friends laughed about that, and the guy got mad.

\- You're lucky that you're good looking, old hag! - yelled the guy -. I'm going to be the best surfer of the world and you will be there to see it!

\- Good luck with that.

\- Teacher, is this kid bothering you? - said a man, pretty close to them.

The man was one of the old champions Lilith trained in the past. A reference to the group of boys, since they all recognized him.

\- He was leaving already - said Lilith to him.

\- Okay. Nice to see you again, teacher.

\- I can say the same.

The boy left, absolutely mad for letting one of his idols see him like that, with his group of friends. But one of them was left behind, and appraoched to Lilith.

\- You're the world famous Lilith? - asked the boy -. The lady who taught most of the world champions on their childhood?

\- I am - answered Lilith.

\- But you should be... Like... 80 years old or so?

\- I should. Even more than that.

\- How do you...?

\- It's a secret. But that's not why you came to me, right? You know way a lot more about surfing than your friends if you know who I am.

\- Well, yes. They got into surfing after me. At first I thought that was to make me company, but soon I saw that was for the girls.

\- Where are you from?

\- Australia. My parents are Japanese, but I was born there, and I have been living in Los Angeles for my father's work since I was ten. I praticed surf in Australia when I was a kid, but kind of left it when I moved to the US. I started to practice again two years ago, but I'm not as good as I was before.

\- That's normal after long periods of inactivity. And you see it really different when you are a kid, because you're having fun instead of thinking on where you failed. Your name?

\- Keiji. Shimura Keiji.

\- Show me what you got, Keiji.

Keiji got a little confused at first, but got into the water with his surf board while Lilith observed him. Soon, Lilith's students, current and old, joined her, and commented with her the way Keiji took the waves. He was surprised to see those many surfers looking at him when he got out of the water.

\- Sorry, I wasn't good enough for the amount of professional public I got - said Keiji, bowing for forgiveness.

\- What are you talking about? - asked one of the professional surfers -. For not practicing for years, you did it really well. I'm looking foward to compete against you.

\- What?

\- You need a lot of practice, that's true - informed Lilith -, but you can be at their level really soon if you do.

\- Trust her, she knows what she's talking about - said one of the retired surfers.

\- How long will you stay on the island, Keiji?

\- Well, I was planning to stay only for summer vacations - answered Keiji -, but I can ask my parents if I can stay more. I can always study in online school.

\- What are you studying?

\- I'm in the first year of marine biology.

\- How much does it cost a university transference?

\- I know someone that owes me a favor - said one of the retired surfers -. But he should talk to his parents first.

\- I have a free room in my apartment, if you don't find a place to live in - said the surfer that praised him at first.

\- In any case, let's see what we can do in the time he has - said Lilith -. Who's helping me?

All the surfers in there offered their help, thing that surprised Keiji, but they couldn't deny a favor to their teacher.

A lot of people filmed all those surfers teaching a newbie one in the beach, with the help of their famous teacher. They ate all together at midday, and Keiji called his parents, which approved that he could stay. They knew how much their son missed surf.

While they were eating all together, Keiji's friends returned, only to see him surrounded by professional surfers, and having fun with them.

\- The hell are you doing, Keiji!? - said the guy that faced Lilith before -. We're going back!

\- I'm not - answered Keiji -. I got permission to stay.

\- No, you're coming with us! Or...

\- Or what? - said the surfer that was sitting next to Keiji, the same that offered his house to him earlier -. What are you going to do?

\- Uh...

The boy looked around, seeing how all the ones that were there were looking at him. Men and women, all of them professional or retired surfers, and also Lilith. She seemed to have fun seeing that scene.

\- Let's leave this loser here and go back home, guys - said the boy.

Without saying anything, Lilith got up, and pulled that boy's hair against her.

\- The hell are you doing, crazy old hag!?

\- Say again that one of my students is a loser, and I will burn your hair, with you in it. Understood?

\- Y-yes madam.

The threatening tone Lilith used scared the boy and his friends, who ran away once she freed him.

\- Typical. These kind of bullies can't stand a woman threatening them - said Lilith.

\- Teacher is always like that - said one of the retired surfers to Keiji -. No one messes with her, or any of us. She never had kids, so I bet she thinks on us like that.

\- Can you take care of Keiji? I have to deal with someone back at home.

The group looked at Lilith's house. They could see it from the beach. There was a girl at the door, checking if there was something inside. Lilith walked back home with her surf board.

The girl at Lilith's house was clearly nervous about being there. Light skin, brown eyes and hair, and now knowing what was she doing in there. Lilith's footsteps surprised her.

\- H-hi... - she said -. I...

\- You were sent to convince me to sell my land, don't you? - deduced Lilith.

\- My boss sent me here in my first day...

\- You boss knows perfectly that I'm not selling. He made a good try this time, but you being pretty won't convince me that easily. Want to come in?

\- Ah... Yes.

Lilith opened the door, and the girl followed her inside. She got surprised of how big it was. Didn't seem like that from the outside.

\- Why does my boss want this house? - asked the girl, looking around.

\- It's not the house what he wants - answerd Lilith -. Want something to drink or eat?

\- Do you have tea?

\- Which kind?

\- Eh? Green, I suppose.

\- Which kind of green?

\- Eh...

\- Don't worry, I choose for you.

Lilith prepared some matcha tea for her and her guest. She served it while the girl was still looking around.

\- You wanted to know why your boss wants this so bad, don't you? - said Lilith.

\- Yes - answered the girl.

\- He wants the terrain to build a luxury resort for rich people. My land extends from the beach to some km inside the mountain. It's free to use for the people of the island, but no one can do anything in it without my permission. There is a sacred land, and a native graveyard. I doubt the rich want to come if the land could be cursed. I have my reasons to not sell, and I will never sell.

\- Understood, madam.

\- I don't need you to understand, I need your boss to understand. This land I'm protecting is part of the island's native culture, annd part of my roots. For me, selling it is like betraying myself, not only my people. I have been betrayed by many people in my past, and here I found a new life where everyone truly respects and loves me. This makes no sense to you, right?

\- It does. I'm also trying to start a new life, but I guess I fell in the hands of similar people than in my town.

\- Try to find what you truly want, it's the only thing I can tell you. And come here any time you want to talk to someone.

\- Thank you, miss.

\- Call me Lilith.

\- Like the succubus?

\- Succubus, first wife of Adam,... Doesn't matter. It's the same name.

\- Until I have a new job, you have an ally inside, miss Lilith.

\- I know you will be a great ally.

The girl left a while after that, leaving Lilith alone. Lilith enjoyed being alone, so she could think about her eternal life. While she was in her thoughts, she received a call. Looking at the name at the screen of her phone made her smile.

\- Cain! - she said when she answered the phone -. How's my favorite stepson doing?


End file.
